


I'll be there whenever you need me

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of past abuse, Nightmares, comfort cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Maia runs into her old boyfriend and Simon is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 3





	I'll be there whenever you need me

**Author's Note:**

> written somewhere in between 3a. saia is still mt favorite ship next to malec and i'm still v upset with how they handled them just to make sizzy. so i wrote a few fics to calm my anger towards the writers. hope you enjoy!

He was perched on the couch, guzzling down the remnants of the cheesy slice of pepperoni pizza that he held in his hand, while his eyes were cemented to the television screen. The sound of the front door opening grasped his attention, Simon glanced up with a smile waning the corners of his mouth as he prepared to greet his girlfriend. His face however fell sullen once he noticed the glowered countenance marring her face and the moue pout of her lips. He tossed the pizza back into the box and wiped his greased stained fingers on a spare napkin.

"What's wrong, Maia?" He asked worriedly, enclosing the distanced space between them as he quickly approaches her. Usually, whenever she entered their shared abode she would greet him with a beaming smile and a chaste kiss to the lips — but today all that greeted him was the sight of her melancholia. 

  
Maia leered up at him with her soft, russet eyes, she shook her head and twitched her lips into a feeble smile. "Uh, nothing. Just a hard day at work, that's all." She assures him before leaning forward to imprint a soft kiss against the cusp of his jaw. She proffered his hands with a gentle squeeze before sauntering off towards the bedroom, leaving Simon standing there aghast. 

  
Simon was aware that his girlfriend had a tendency of sheltering her emotions, it was an idiosyncrasy of hers that they were working on. After two years of dating, it shattered Simon to know that she still felt ambivalent about vocalizing her emotions to him. What saddened him even more was seeing how solemn her face looked when she appeared in the doorway. He absolutely hated seeing Maia like that, because of everything that she experienced during her childhood, he always attempted to keep a genial smile on her face — but now any semblance of it suddenly diminished as soon as she walked through the door. 

Simon was persistent, Maia was already aware of this so it didn't come as a surprise when she glanced up to see him walking into their bedroom, with his pupils flickering with worry. "Maia, I know you okay? I know when someone's bothering you, I'm your boyfriend. That look that's on your face right now? Isn't just an 'oh I had a tough day at work' look. Something happened to you, didn't it?" 

  
Maia's body went taut, she audibly swallowed a thick gulp that enclosed at the back of her throat. She stilled, voluntarily avoiding the warmth of his scrutiny before she continued to shuck out of her clothing. She shimmied her denim jeans over her hips, allowing them to fall to the floor with a soft thud. She pulls her shirt over her head — leaving her clad in only her undergarments. She glanced over at him once when she walked past him and headed in the direction of the bathroom. 

Simon sighs softly, quickly glancing at the bathroom door as the sounds of the shower running suddenly thronged in the air. Feeling defeated, he ganders back into the living room and returned to his perched position on the couch. He continued to scarf down the now lukewarm slices of pizza, making sure he left Maia at least two slices. It was about 1 am when he decided to head back into the bedroom, with hopes of continuing his failed conversation with Maia. 

  
Simon cleaned up the living room and washed up a few of the dirtied dishes that were in the sink before sauntering down the corridor. He walks in to see her already safely tucked under the duvet, her back facing in his direction. He sighs, feeling defeated yet again as he comes to the conclusion that he would try again tomorrow in hopes that he comes out successful this time. Simon discards all articles of his clothing, save for the pair of Star Wars boxers that he was wearing (they're his favorite, okay?). 

  
He crawls into bed next to Maia, trying to resist the urge of instinctively wrapping his arms around her body and chiseling her body flush up against his like they usually do. He assumes that she doesn't want to be touched so instead he flips over on his stomach and presses his head against the pillow as he slowly lulls himself to sleep. It wasn't until he was hauled into a deep slumber when he was suddenly roused by the sounds of faint  
whimpers. 

  
Simon yawns softly and rubs a thumb over his bleary, heavy lidded eyelids as he sits up. "Maia." He rasps softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking gently at it. When her whimpers began to transition into faint cries, Simon shook at her body again this time more ruggedly. Maia's eyes opened with haste, she gasped loudly as she releases unevened breaths. "Hey, hey, hey, you're okay. It's okay, it's just me. Simon, remember?" 

Maia looks over at him, her eyes filling with fogged tears that threatened to spill over. Simon noticed and is instantly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest, murmuring soft appraisals and reassurances in her ears. Maia hated this, being so vulnerable. She knew that it was always safe to be scared and vulnerable around Simon because she knew that he would never judge her for it, but she was always the person that harbored feelings instead of expressing them. She was never that keen on opening up to or around anyone, it just wasn't her. 

  
"Hey," The sound of her boyfriends sotto voce retracts Maia from her musings. He draws back a bit, pulling her dewy face that was moistened with tears away from his chest. He gently thumbs away the tears that spilled from her eyes and smiled weakly at her. "You finally gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" 

  
Maia mimics his weak smile just as she bites at the skin on her bottom lip. Simon's thumb caresses as the silken skin on her wrists, waiting patiently for her to speak. Moments lapse by before she squeezes her eyes shut and finally began to speak, "I saw my ex, Jordan." She admits shakily and he feels his own shuddering breath catch at the back of his throat. 

Simon's disdain for his girlfriend's former companion derived from his knowledge about their shared history. When Maia admittedly opened up about her relationship with Jordan, Simon felt nothing but pure abhor. Knowing what he did to Maia — made Simon ill just thinking about it. "He came by the bar right before closing, said something about wanting to reconcile and make amends with me. He wants to have dinner, tomorrow I mean can you believe that?" She scoffs, rolling her eyes and folding her arms akimbo. 

  
Simon felt his jaw clenched, blood boiled at the thought of Jordan approaching her all suave like, trying to persuade Maia with his words. What made him believe that he could do much horrid, unimaginable things to her and suddenly reappear as if nothing happened? 

  
"Did he — did he do anything to you, say anything?" He asks softly. Though he still inwardly seethed, he needed to make sure that she was okay. That's what mattered the most. The features on Maia's face gently softened, she pivots slightly changing her perched position on his lap. Her hands reach up and cup his face, "No, he didn't. I promise." Simon nods, a half smile quivers on his lips. 

  
"I'm sorry for being so—"

  
"No, Maia it's okay." He hastily interjects, "I'm sorry that you had to face him and that I wasn't there for you." Maia beams a heartfelt smile, shaking her head as she wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles her face against his chest.

  
"I should've talked to you, I was just so shaken up and-and I got mad at myself for even allowing him to have that kinda control over me. I guess I didn't want you to think that I wasn't over him." 

  
Simon presses a chaste kiss into her honey vanilla scented hair, tightening the loose grip he held around her. He couldn't even begin to fathom the different emotions she felt when she saw Jordan again, to hear her say that made him want to shield her away from all the dangers of the world. "I'm happy with you, I love you Simon so much that it terrifies me sometimes." She retracts her face from his chest and glances up at him again, "I love you." 

  
"I love you too." He repeats the heartfelt enamor. She smiles again, grateful that she'd been blessed with such an adoring and understanding boyfriend, who loved her unconditionally — wretched past and all, that didn't judge her and understood her complications, but still pushed for her to express herself more. Simon Lewis, possibly one of the best people she's ever met in her life. Her fingers thread lightly through his disheveled bed hair. Her eyes flicker downward to his perfectly supple and pink lips. They meet each other's gaze; it's warm and unwavering. It's not soon before they're both leaning forward, meeting each other half-way. 

  
Her pillowy lips are soft, warm and somehow still managed to have the faint taste of toothpaste lingering on them. His hands splay on her waist, drawing her close until their chests are pressed against each other's. It's chaste but still possessed a ravenous vigor that made Simon shudder. He feels her smirking against his lip, the alluring timbre of her light giggles sprang in his ears and in that moment, Simon promises to do anything in his power to keep her smiling and laughing like this. 


End file.
